Ren's Nightmare
by littlemoon1324
Summary: A brief RenXKyoko one shot, I hope you enjoy!  I might write more if you ask!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**This is a RenXKyoko one shot and to my intense sadness none of them belong to me. All credit goes to whomever the credit is supposes to go to... Please Review... even if you think it is horrible... :) **

_Kyoko was staring at me. _

_ "Ren…" She said, little tears flowing down her face._

_ "I'm sorry-"_

_ "It's too late to be sorry…"_

_ Kyoko smiled sadly at me before closing her eyes and falling forward into empty space, leaving the height of the cliff she was standing on. I lunged forward desperately trying to grab her, not wanting her to leave, _needing_ her stay. But I was too late. My arms reached out but my hands could only grasp nothingness. She was gone. Kyoko was gone._

I shot straight up, practically leaping out of bed. A horrible, sick feeling lay coiled up in the pit of my stomach. Glancing at the clock I noticed it was 2:00 A.M. I continued to my living room searching for a slender figure. My head was reeling. Where was she? Where is my Kyoko? Desperately scanning the room my eyes finally noticed a small figure curled up on the couch. _Thank God. _ I thought. A feeling of relief filled me up, causing me to skip giddily to the couch where I saw her, my angel, my Kyoko.

Not wanting to wake her up I gently settled a blanket over her sleeping body. Kyoko had slept over in order to monitor my eating habits and, so like her, had not even bothered to make herself a bed but had fallen asleep late into the night studying a script she was having trouble with. Not ready to leave her after my horrible nightmare, I decided to sit on the floor next to her head and analyze the dream. When she said my name her face… her face had this unbearable betrayal to it, like I had done something… like I had caused something… like I had abandoned her. Abandoning Kyoko… I could never do that. I would never do that. I will _never_ abandon her. As I made that promise to myself I moved on to the next part of the dream.

In my nightmare Kyoko had committed suicide. She had left _me_ because I had abandoned _her. _I never wanted her to leave me. Never ever, ever. Feeling my eyelids droop I headed back to my bedroom, but even so it took me a long time to go to sleep, because I had an important question on my mind. How could I make sure Kyoko never left me? After an hour of deliberating the answer was obvious. I will tell her I love her. I am done delaying, I am done pretending. Tomorrow when she makes me breakfast I am going to do it. Tomorrow I am going to confess to the girl I love more than anything. Tomorrow I will confess to Kyoko.

**Well, hope you enjoyed! If I get good reviews on this I might write more but I think this is it... Read more of my stories! (when I write them) Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Tsuruga-San!" Kyoko sang as she roused me from my bed, " If you don't get up you will only have to get ready for your photo shoot immediately and won't have time for breakfast, and we don't want _that _to happen do we?"

As Kyoko finished her strangely threatening speech I quickly hopped out of bed. Kyoko could be quite scary sometimes.

Although Kyoko continued to glare at me I could only smile thinking, _In less then an hour I can kiss you, I can finally touch you without pretending, Kyoko… Kyoko I can be yours, I can belong to you, and you to me. We can be together._

Thinking these thoughts I couldn't help but laugh out loud, and on a spontaneous impulse I twirled Kyoko around.

"Well… um… Er- Did Tsuruga-San have a good dream?" Kyoko asked hesitantly, seemingly wondering what could have caused my bout of insanity, yet not altogether finding my insaneness unpleasant.

I felt my face dim, remembering my nightmare; Kyoko seeing this change abruptly backpedaled sputtering as she said, "Oh sorry! I did not mean to pry! Here, why don't we eat now?"

"Fine." I said hating how I sounded so cold, and I desperately wanted to scream, No Kyoko! I was just thinking of how you could leave me… I felt angry because you might leave me, not because you brought up dreams! Why can't I tell you this? Why is it that I am such a coward?

But despite thinking all of that I could only walk behind Kyoko as she led me to the sweet smelling breakfast that Kyoko made just for me.

We sat down and we said together "Itadakimas!"

And we began eating. At first there was an awkward silence but after a few minutes Kyoko relaxed again and we began a conversation.

After breakfast Kyoko looked at her watch and yelped, "Tsuruga-San! You have to be a your photo shoot in an hour!" As Kyoko frantically ran around preparing my outfits I couldn't help but roll my eyes. It took me ten minutes max to get ready and twenty minutes to get to the photo shoot. But even as I thought that I noticed how Kyoko was running around with such a determined look in her eyes, how she was so set on making sure I got to my photo shoot on time, despite the fact that her duty, making me eat, was over and done.

I kept my eyes on her the entire time she was scrambling to put together the outfits that had already been selected for me. As she finally messed up my clothes to her satisfaction she turned towards me. Seeing my watching her she became self-conscious started to fidget with her own clothes. She was looking down now and while she wasn't looking I walked towards her, until I was standing right in front of her.

I lifted up her chin so I was staring at her directly in the eyes. This was it; he would tell her he loved her. The time was now when Kyoko was looking at him with a slight blush on her cheeks and her eyes were dewy and wide. I would confess now, when time seemed to slow down so it felt like I could be this close to Kyoko for forever.

I tried to put all my love and admiration into my eyes and voice. I opened my mouth to speak to her the soft praises I had sung to her in my mind countless times, to tell her that I had only to think of her in order to cheer up or be more motivated. I even moved slightly so one hand was touching the small of her back and one was cupped on the back of her neck. Taking a deep breath so that Kyoko's scent filled my nose I began, " Kyok-"

"Ren! You are going to be late for your photo shoot if you do not come with me this- Am I interrupting something?" my idiotic, interfering, no-good manager said in awe.

"No." I said smoothly, after I had quickly and effortlessly extricated myself from Kyoko. "Let's go to the photo shoot." With that last word I walked briskly out of the door, only glimpsing Kyoko's expression. That one glimpse was enough to almost make me go mad. It was the same one I had seen in my dream. Less than twenty-four hours after making a promise to myself I had broken it. I had abandoned her. I had abandoned Kyoko in a way I could never dream could hurt her that badly. I had left her when she was most vulnerable, most open. When she had finally started to accept love again I was embarrassed and I left.

Although I left the apartment quickly I could swear I heard someone sobbing, and that's when I realized it was me. Big, fat, albeit silent, tears were flowing down my face. I was crying. I was crying because I loved Kyoko.


	3. Chapter 3

I was staring at my script, fiercely trying not to cry. I can't believe Tsuruga-San would tease me like that. He must know that I was starting to love him and decided to punish me for passing the line between sempai and kohai. I had been so happy when he was holding me… And it wasn't even real. Tsuruga-san was just teasing me. He just left me, as if what he had just done meant nothing. After all if what he did meant anything he would just kiss me instead of leave… wouldn't he?

I shook my head; I needed to stop thinking about this! I put down the script I had been studying and I headed out. It was cold outside but I started walking around. As I was walking around, seemingly aimlessly I discovered myself walking toward a little café that Tsuruga-San had showed me a couple of weeks before. It was small and secluded so Tsuruga-San could eat their when ever he wanted without having to worry about crazed fans swarming him. She was yelling at him to eat more when he had said, I eat all the time! In fact my place in the world is this little café! I had been confused so he showed me the café and he and I had eaten there every day since… Today would be the first day we hadn't made plans to eat there…

I looked up and I was surprised to see that I had already arrived at the café. I smiled and I walked into the homey café. It was warm inside and I shrugged off my jacket. I walked to the booth Tsuruga-San and I had always eaten and stopped dead. _Are you serious?_

I was sipping my coffee in the café I had recently shown to Kyoko when I heard the bell above the door ring. I can't believe that someone had shown up right at the time Kyoko usually would have… It was like fate was set on making this the worst day of my life. I took another gulp of my coffee. "Tsuruga-San?" I heard a little voice squeal. I groaned. A fan girl? Had someone finally discovered my safe haven? I slowly opened my eyes… and spit out my coffee. "Kyoko?" I said disbelieving.

"Tsuruga-San?" Kyoko said.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko and I said at the same time.

"Me? It is time for lunch!" We both said angrily.

I sat there seething at her angry face. All of the sudden her mouth started to shake and her eyes filled with tears. Oh god… she was going to cry.

"Kyoko-"

And that's when Kyoko started laughing so hard tears ran down her face. I couldn't help myself; I started laughing too. Soon we were both sitting in the booth apologizing to each other.

"So… you really love me?" Kyoko said with a blush on her face.

I nodded solemnly. She broke into a wide grin, " You mean it?" She whispered.

"I would never lie to you, Kyoko." I said. _Never, ever, _I thought.

She was blushing fiercely, which only made her more beautiful. She had those gorgeous, long eyelashes and those high cheekbones. I couldn't resist now… how can she tempt me like this? I leaned down toward her full lips. There was no stopping us this time. Nothing between me and her except for empty space.

Tsuruga-San… Ren… he was leaning toward me… and then they were on me… His lips touching mine warm and firm. I leaned into him, pressing my lips to his, tangling my hands in his hair, and breathing in his scent. I can't believe it. I was kissing him. I was kissing Ren. I never wanted it to stop.

When I finally parted from Kyoko we were both a little out of breath. I smiled widely at Kyoko, using the genuine smile I saved just for her. We walked out of the café holding hands. As we walked through the cold afternoon I heard the snap of cameras.

"We have you now Ren!" A bunch of photographers yelled triumphantly. I felt Kyoko try to yank her hand out of mine, but I held tightly. I leaned down to whisper into her ear, "It's fine, I want the whole world to know that I love you, and only you Kyoko."

"Okay Tsur- Ren…" Kyoko said with a happy smile on her face. She cuddled into my side, nuzzling me with her nose. I couldn't help but smile widely at her.

"Well my little kitten, where to next?" I said brightly.

I heard some giggles from the photographers but I decided to ignore them. "I don't know I would go anywhere with you Ren."

I smiled at her cheesy but sincere line. "My next photo shoot?" I said guiltily looking at my watch.

"Happily." She said grinning.

And with that I walked to my photo shoot with Kyoko.

Kyoko had to leave mid-way but my smile never dimmed. When someone commented on my exceptionally happy demeanor I only said this," Love id nice isn't it?"

As I left the dumbfounded staff behind I briskly started walking to Studio C, toward my love, toward my Kyoko, vowing that no matter how much we separated I would always walk quickly back to her. Always and forever.


End file.
